L'histoire d'une vie banale
by Harria
Summary: Harria Potter est une fille normale. Elle est au lycée, ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle va faire plus tard. Elle a des amis et des parents qu'elle aime bref , une vie normale quoi! Durant ce récit, elle vous racontera l'histoire de sa vie tout à fait banale UA ? FEM!HARRY , un chap. par mois.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou , alors voila c'est ma toute première fanfiction , j'espère que cela vous plaira . Avant , de commencer je voudrais remercier ma correctrice , une amie de longue date que j'adore , ma petite Alexandra (enfin petite elle est beaucoup plus grande que moi :-) . Bref , je vous laisse avec ce prologue , et soyez indulgentes please !

Voilà mon quotidiens

-le spectre que nous pouvons observer est ...

Blabla... qu'est ce que je m'ennuie! Je déteste la physique ou plutôt, c'est mon prof Severus Snape que je déteste. A dire vrai, au début, je n'avais rien contre lui mais il m'a tout de suite détestée car il ne supporte pas mon père. Ils ont été au collège et au lycée ensemble et cela ne c'est pas très bien passé à ce que j'ai compris .

BREF! je m'égare , j'aime bien penser à tout et n'importe quoi. D'ailleurs, c'est bientôt la fin de l'année et, comme je ne suis pas arrivée à avoir un bon niveau durant mon année scolaire, je ne comprend pas pourquoi en un mois j'y arriverais. Et puis c'est bientôt mon anniversaire, je vais avoir seize ans! Beaucoup disent que cela doit être un sorte de cape pour les adolescents, enfin je crois ...  
Non ! Il ne faut pas que j'abandonne , j'ai mon bac cette année et il faut vraiment que j'essaie de suivre. Allez, c'est parti!

DRING!

Quoi?! C'est déjà fini? Je n'ai pris aucune note !  
Je demanderai à Hermoine si elle veut bien me prêter les siennes . Je suis sortie de la salle de classe en sentant le regard noir de Snape sur mon dos. Il me fait vraiment peur ...  
-Alors Ryry , toujours dans les nuages?  
\- Tu m'exaspères Ron ...  
-Ho! Arrêtes de parler comme une princesse, tu veux? dit-il moqueusement.  
-T'es vraiment trop con Ronald! criai-je.

\- Bah voila, c'est déjà mieux! dit-il ironiquement, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.  
\- Moine, je t'en prie, aide moi!  
-Aller Ron , arrêtes de l'embêter!  
-Mais moine, ne te fâches pas c'était pour rire!

\- Tu veux dire que je n'ai pas de sens de l'humour? dit-elle énervée tout en s'éloignant de nous.  
-Mais attends moine, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulait dire , revient! dit-il en lui courant après.  
Franchement , ces deux là , qu'est ce que je ferai sans eux ? Voilà, c'est ma petite routine de fin de journée , ils vont s'engueuler pour **x** raison puis en chemin il vont se réconcilier. Après ils vont se bécoter pour enfin venir squatter chez moi .

Voilà mon quotidiens

N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis cela fait toujours plaisir ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

.

Hey , voici le premier chapitre de mon histoire j'espère qu'il va vous plaire , je voudrais remercier les deux personnes qui ont review , merci infiniment 3 et aussi bien sûrs à ma correctrice ma petite Alex qui a dû supporter mes nombreuses fautes d'orthographes Il est évident qu'à part l'histoire rien ne m'appartient.

Bonne lecture qui j'espère sera agréable ;)

Ron tu es vraiment énervant quand tu t'y met ! dis-je énervée.

On était chez moi , dans ma chambre plus précisément. Hermoine n'a, malheureusement pour moi, pas pu rester très longtemps car selon elle: « On a un contrôle en histoire dans 3 jours je n'ai pas le temps de traîner ». Pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a pas arrêté de réviser depuis le weekend dernier et je parie qu'elle connaît mieux le cours que le prof lui-même. Franchement j'adore ma Mione d'amour mais elle est, mais alors, vraiment trop sérieuse! Bref, arrêtons et revenons à nos moutons. Je disais donc que cette traîtresse m'avait lâchement abandonnée et que je devais donc rester avec Ron, toute seule chez moi. Seulement quand Mione n'est pas là, ce petit con, plus qu'insupportable,commence à fouiller partout dans ma chambre , et moi bordélique comme je le suis , je laisse des choses assez compromettante à la vue de tous y compris de ce ( insirer insulte car je ne veux pas répéter petit con et que je n'ai plus d'idee) de Ron. La semaine dernière, c'était mon journal intime que j'ai écrit quand j'avais 6 ans et il m'a charrié sur le fait que j' avais décrit un garçons trop beau et que ce garçon, qui avait 10 ans ( selon mon journal) allais se marier avec moi et que ce garçons en question m'avait avertit qu'un certains Tom était très dangereux .

Franchement , sur ce coup , même moi je me suis moquée de moi même. Comment pouvait-on avoir autant d'imagination? Mais ça ferait quand même une bonne histoire d'amour, bien cliché comme on les aime

Oui j'aime les histoires a l'eau de rose et alors il y a un problème?

Cette fois-ci , cet être insupportable qui me sert de meilleur ami m'a retrouvé une photo de moi , je devais avoir environ 1 an .J'étais sur le pot entrain de faire vous savez quoi toute nue ( NDA:ça c'est un délire des parents et je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils prennent tous leur gosse en photot à ce moment-là! Où est le projet !)

"Rend la moi ! crais-je impatiente

\- Non , non et euh …. Non, ricananat-il

\- Harria ma princesse , on est rentrés!"

Ho non , alerte rouge, mon père et mes oncles sont rentrés! C'est catastrophique! Mon dieu tout mais pas ça! A coup sûr ils vont se moquer de moi a cause de cette photo! Ron , mon père et mes oncles font bien la paire, ils ne ratent jamais une occasion pour se moquer de moi, et ce depuis que je connais Ron c'est à dire depuis …. Bah je sais pas , Ron et moi on se connaît depuis toujours ( cliché cliché quand tu nous tiens ). Hermoine nous a rejoint qu'a nos 11 ans . Bon , faut que j'aille saluer mon père et mes oncles . Mon père s'appelle James Potter et il est dans une sorte d'agence de détective privée, de même que mon parrain, Siruis Black. Il y a aussi Remus Lupin, qui est professeur et Peter Pettigrow qui est PDG. En descendant les escaliers pour aller les rejoindre, laissant Ron dans son délire dans ma chambre, je me demande comment ces quarte là ont fait pour devenir amis. Ils sont même les meilleurs amis du monde! Enfin, je me dis que c'est la même chose avec moi , Ron et Moine, donc bon ...

Arrivée en bas des escaliers, je peux apercevoir mon père et mes oncles entrain de rigoler. Lorsque mon père remarque enfin ma présence, il me dit :

" Harria! d'une voix exagérément douce.

\- Oui? répondis-je d'une voix lasse.

\- Tu ne viens pas faire un bisous à ton vieux père? dit il, amusé par mon exaspération.

\- Mais si, bien sûr que je vais te faire un bisou mon papounet d'amour!

Je me précipitais vers les bras de mon père

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué! dis je d'une voix sincère.

Mon père a été obligé de partir en « mission » et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis trois jours, mais bon, j'avais Sirius et Ron pour m'occuper .

\- Moi aussi ma princesse.

J'adore être dans ses bras! Sa chaleur et son odeur me sont tant familière ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans un cocon protecteur , que rien ne peut m'arriver dans ses bras.

"Tu ne nous oublies pas j'espère! dit une voix que je reconnus comme étant celle de mon parrain Siruis.

\- Mais non voyons! dis-je amusée par son comportement enfantin et allant le prendre dans mes bras .

Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment considéré comme un potentiel père, mais plus comme un grand ( ou plutôt comme un petit) frère vu que je suis fille unique.

\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas être jaloux de papounet!

\- Bien sûr que si, je suis jaloux! dit il faussement vexé, tu DOIS me préférer à lui! ajouta-t-il avec conviction.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu es entrain de raconter sale cabot , c'est MA princesse et elle m'aime beaucoup plus que toi! dit mon père faussement indigné.

\- Non et non ! Arrêtez de vous battre! En plus mon préféré c'est euh …. Remus , vient donc me venir en aide, je t'en conjure! dis je d'un ton théâtral..

Remus, toujours avec son sourire énigmatique, répondit calmement:

" Bien sûr que je suis ton préféré, c'est une évidence.

\- Bon allez, rentrez maintenant! dis je plus qu'amusée par leur comportement.

Je salua ensuite froidement Peter, dont je n'avais jamais été vraiment proche, et suivis mon père au salon qui criait à qui veut bien l'entendre, que je suis SA princesse et voilà c'est reparti soupirais-je intérieurement!

Mais bon sang , Qu'est ce que je peux les aimer!


End file.
